Une nouvelle famille pour Ace
by ShadowsC2
Summary: Ace refuse toujours la proposition de Barbe Blanche de faire partie de sa famille. Mais si la visite d'un certain pirate roux le faisait réfléchir ?
Marco regardait la mer sans vraiment la voir. Ces pensées étaient plutôt concentrées sur la nouvelle recrue : Ace. Il avait en premier lieu donné raison à son capitaine et père quand celui ci avait exprimé son désir de voir le jeune homme devenir son fils mais maintenant...il n'en était plus aussi sur.

Certes, il s'était douté que le brun ne sauterait pas de joie suite à la proposition d'Oyaji mais cela faisait comme même plus de 2 mois qu'Ace refusait tout contact avec l'équipage. Il passait son temps assis à regarder la mer ou à essayer de tuer Oyaji. Au début, Marco avait beaucoup ri des tentatives du plus jeune...maintenant il trouvait ça désespérant.

Il considérait déjà Ace comme son frère, un petit frère agaçant, énergique avec de la réparti mais attachant. Mais plus il essayait d'avancer vers le jeune homme, plus fort Ace le repoussait.

Un cri le fit sortir de ces pensées profondes et il leva les yeux vers Izo, placé dans le nid de pie.

 **« Qu'est ce que tu vois Yoi ? »**

 **« Bateau à 12 heures » lui hurla le travesti.**

 **« Un allié ? »**

 **« C'est le pavillon du Roux »**

Marco gémit en entendant son frère prononcé ces mots. Il détestait le Roux, celui ci ne faisait que boire, rire pour tout et lui demander de rejoindre son équipage. Jamais il ne ferais ça, il comptait rester avec Pops jusqu'au bout !

Maugréant contre la capitaine roux, si le dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine en évitant adroitement Ace endormi par terre, Totalement inconscient du monde qu'y l'entourait.

* * *

 **« Que vient du faire ici gamin ? » demanda Barbe Blanche en regardant de haut le capitaine roux.**

 **« J'ai appris que tu avais à ton bord un jeune homme récalcitrant refusant d'entrer dans ta famille » sourit Shanks. Il ne regardait pas le capitaine mais plutôt les alentours, cherchant une tête brune familière.**

Puis, il sourit en apercevant la raison de sa visite et, sans faire attention au regard que lui donnaient l'équipage du vieil homme, Shanks se dirigea vers la figure endormi d'Ace et s'accroupit près de lui.

 **« Ne t'approche pas de lui » gronda Barbe Blanche en se levant de sa chaise.**

En même temps, Marco et les autres commandants se rapprochèrent de Roux, leurs mains sur leurs lames, près à le pousser loin de leur bientôt petit frère.

Ils virent alors Shanks, avec une douceur qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas, passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Ace en souriant doucement, comme un père avec son fils.

 **« Dégage Shanks, laisse moi dormir » gémit Ace à moitié endormi repoussant la main du roux de ces cheveux machinalement. « ...SHANKS! » hurla-t-il ensuite reprenant conscience, les yeux écarquillés devant le roux.**

 **« Hey gamin » lui répondit en souriant doucement.**

Puis, un immense sourire apparu sur le visage du brun, son premier vrai sourire depuis son arrivé sur MobyDick, et il se jeta dans les bras du capitaine roux.

Marco et les autres regardaient ces retrouvailles perplexes, choqués et un peu jaloux. Ils étaient surpris que leur nouveau frère connaissait assez bien un Yonko pour que celui ci se déplace vers le bateau d'un de ces adversaires juste pour le voir. Jaloux également car jamais il n'avait vu le jeune sourire ainsi...même jamais sourire du tout. Ils voyaient bien qu'Ace avaient une grande place dans son cœur pour le capitaine roux et cela les désespéraient un peu, Ace lui demanderait-il de l'emmener avec lui ?

Barbe Blanche regardait la scène avec les mêmes sentiments que ces fils. Il était content de voir enfin sourire son plus jeune fils mais triste que ce sourire ne soit pas destiné à quelqu'un de son équipage.

 **« T'as maigris » dit Shanks en foudroyant du regard l'équipage qui se disait être une famille, les mains sur les hanches trop fine du jeune brun.**

La remarque fit geler l'équipage de l'homme considérait comme le plus fort du monde. Ils n'y avaient pas vraiment pensés mais à y réfléchir...ils n'avaient jamais vu mangé le jeune homme avec eux...même jamais vu manger du tout.

Thatch gémit en prenant conscience que les vols répétés qu'il avait remarqué ces dernières semaines venaient probablement de son bientôt frère. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui en comprenant qu'il avait oublié qu'Ace n'avait sûrement pas mangé à sa faim depuis 2 mois.

L'équipage entier, prit par le sentiment de culpabilité de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à leur plus jeune frère, ne remarqua pas le cuisinier du Roux partir en courant vers son bateau dans l'idée de préparer un dîner au plus jeune.

L'équipage du Roux regardait les pirates de Barbe Blanche avec des yeux assassins, le visage tendu. Ils avaient appris à aimer le jeune brun qu'ils voyaient souvent depuis 3 ans.

C'est une bonne odeur de viande qui ramena tout le monde à la réalité quand le cuistot posa devant Ace un grand plat rempli de nourriture. Celui ci se jeta la bouche grande ouverte sur la nourriture en criant un « **MERCIII** » au cuistot qui rit devant l'air enfantin du protégé de son capitaine.

 **« Tout ceux qui connaissent Ace connaissent son amour pour la nourriture » lança méchamment cuisto aux membres de l'équipage qui regardaient Ace choqué.**

La réplique fût dur à avaler pour l'équipage de Barbe Blanche mais personne n'osa répondre à la critique à peine dissimuler. Il leur était déjà difficile de voir celui qu'ils considéraient déjà comme leur frère si joyeux et si dynamique en présence de ces étrangers. Ils le voyaient sourire, rire, plaisanter avec l'autre équipage, et se tenir près du Roux alors que celui ci regardé le jeune homme d'un air bien veillant, tel un père ou un grand frère.

 **« Comment vous connaissez vous ?** »

La question de Barbe Blanche stoppa les rires d'Ace et de l'équipage des Roux, leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Le visage d'Ace se ferma rapidement au grand désespoir d'Ace et de ces amis et frères alors que celui de Shanks se vit encore plus joyeux.

 **« Je l'ai rencontré car il me cherchait » rit Shanks en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Ace faisant mine de ne pas voir les regards meurtriers que lui lançaient l'équipage de vieil.**

 **« Pourquoi ? » demanda Marco, lorgnant le bras enroulé autours de son frère, surpris que celui ci accepte aussi facilement le contact physique.**

Ace les regarda longtemps, semblant se demander s'il pouvait ou non lâcher l'information. Il n'avait pas envie de leur parler de Luffy. Il ne leur faisait pas vraiment confiance et avait peur qu'ils utilisent son naïf petit frère pour le forcer à entrer dans leur soit disante famille.

 **« Je voulais le remercier » finit par dire Ace, d'un ton plat, sans émotion, mettant clairement un terme à la conversation.**

Son regard se fit sombre, comme s'il replongeait dans ces souvenirs pendant que les autres baladaient leur regard entre Ace et Shanks.

 **« Et » reprit Haruta voulant visiblement une réponse claire « Et en quoi _lui_ » dit-il en montrant du menton le rouquin « mérite tes remerciements ? »**

Pour Haruta eux aussi méritaient des remerciements, ils lui avaient comme même sauver la vie en le prenant hors de cette île, ils lui avaient aussi de nombreuses fois sauvé la vie quand ils devaient repêcher le garçon tomber par dessus bord après une énième tentative ratée à tuer l'homme qu'ils considéraient tous comme un père.

 **« Cela ne te regarde pas » cracha Ace et, sans se soucier du regard contrarier d'Haruta qui aller répliquer, il se retourna vers son compagnon. « En faites, non pas que je ne suis pas content de te voir, au contraire même, mais pourquoi es tu là ? »**

Shanks sourit face à la question du brun, question qu'il attendait avant de fouiller dans sa poche pour en ressortir un feuille froissée.

 **« Quand j'ai lu ça et que j'ai appris que tu te trouver sur MobyDick je me suis dit que tu ne lirais sûrement pas le journal alors j'ai voulu être le premier à te l'annoncer » Le sourire de Shanks s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait alors que le visage d'Ace montrait de l'incompréhension.**

 **« Me montrer quoi ? » demanda Ace sans savoir que c'est également la question que se posait également les commandants et Barbe Blanche.**

 **« Ça »**

Shanks plaça la feuille devant le visage d'Ace l'air excité attendant la réaction du brun.

Marco et les autres purent voir différentes émotions parcourir le visage du brun d'habitude si fermé. Ils virent l'incompréhension, suivit du choc, et enfin de fierté. Ace arracha pratiquement l'affiche du Roux et sourit avant de s'approcher en sautillant du capitaine lui demandant de lui dire tout ce qu'il savait.

Avant que Barbe Blanche ou quelqu'un d'autre puisse demander à Ace le contenu de l'affiche, celui ci sautant au cou de Benn, le second du Roux en souriant et montrant l'affiche.

 **« Regarde Benn ! C'est mon petit frère ! »**

 **« PETIT FRERE ?! »**

Le cri ramena à la réalité Ace qui se retourna pour voir les visages choqués des membres du MobyDick. Même Marco, pourtant si impassible avait les yeux légèrement exorbités en regardant l'affiche maintenant bien visible. On pouvait y voir un jeune garçon brun portant un chapeau de paille familier avec un grand sourire sur son visage...sourire ressemblant à celui d'Ace.

 **« Monkey D Luffy...30 000 000 Berrys » lu en murmurant Thatch.**

Il n'était pas le seul choqué et Ace ne sût pas si c'était d'apprendre qu'il avait un petit frère ou à cause du montant plutôt impressionnant de Berrys. Mais Ace ne pouvait pas empêcher le sentiment de fierté monter en lui, bien qu'il ne les aimait pas, il reconnaissait que cet équipage était fort et puissant et les voir ainsi, bouche-bée devant le visage et la cagnotte de son petit frère le faisait bien rire.

Marco fut le premier à reprendre contenance et s'approchant de l'affiche en regardant Ace.

 **« J'ai entendu parlé de lui, ton frère a foutu pas mal de bordel dans East Blue ces derniers mois Yoi. »**

A ces mots, Ace oublia soudainement la rancune qu'il éprouvait à propos de cet équipage depuis 2 mois et surtout envers le phénix qu'il trouvait trop insensible pour se rapprocher de lui en sautillant.

 **« Tu as entendu à propos de Luffy ? » Le visage d'Ace se fit plein d'espoir, étonnant Marco ainsi que ces frères. Celui ci était toujours froid en leur présence, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour les insulter « Où ? Comment ? Que disait-il ? Qu'a pu faire cette tête en caoutchouc pour avoir une première prime aussi haute ? Que... »**

Ace continuait à poser des questions devant, sautillant de plus en plus vite devant un Marco décontenancé par l'attitude du brun. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et s'était la première fois qu'il prononçait une aussi longue phrase depuis 2 mois qu'il était à bord.

Marco finit par sourire au comportement enfantin du plus jeune avant de lui répéter ce qu'il avait lu dans les journaux ces derniers jours à propos du gamin au chapeau de paille devant un Ace pour la première attentif.

Barbe Blanche sourit en regardant l'interaction entre son premier fils et son futur fils. Il semblerait que le plus jeune est un complexe de frère. Shanks se tenait à côté de lui en regardant Ace. Lui, connaissait le comportement surprotecteur du frère pour Luffy, il trouvait cela attachant. Luffy était la seule personne pour qui Ace ferait vraiment n'importe quoi, il mourrait pour son petit frère, ça il n'en avait aucun doute..

 **« Euhh...Ace ne serait pas un peu...euhhh...enfin...trop...avec son frère ? » murmura Vista alors que tous les regards étaient concentrés sur Ace posant de plus en plus de questions sur les aventures de son frère à Marco.**

 **« Tu n'as même pas idée » répondit Shanks sans quitter des yeux Ace alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, attendant qu'il développe. « N'essaye même pas de prononcer un seul mot contre Luffy ou tu te trouvera à la mer. »**

 **« Ace ne ferait pas... » murmura Izo peu sur de lui en dévisageant le brun qui sautillait toujours autour de Marco.**

 **« S'il ne le fait pas, bien que ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, c'est moi qui le ferait » déclara Shanks plus sérieux.**

Barbe Blanche regarda Shanks avant de revenir sur Ace. Apparemment, le roux était très proche des deux jeunes garçons et très protecteur avec eux. Il était peu probable qu'ils soient ces fils biologiques mais il était sur que le rouquin les considéraient comme tels.

 **« J'ai parlé à Mihawk » dit Shanks à Ace, attirant l'attention de tous. « Il a rencontré Luffy et il semblerait qu'il était près d'atteindre Grand Line, il se pourrait fortement qu'il soit déjà ici à l'heure qu'il est. »**

 **« Oui » dit Ace en souriant, tournant son regard vers la mer. « je le verrais bientôt. »**

 **« Comment peux tu en être aussi sur ? » lui demanda Haruta. « Après tout, nous sommes bien long de l'entrée de Grand Line »**

 **« Je lui ai fait une promesse. » sourit d'un air secret Ace en regardant Shanks, celui ci sourit plus fort, semblant comprendre de quoi parler le brun.**

 **« Une promesse ? » demanda Marco voulant que le plus jeune s'explique, n'aimant pas qu'il partage ainsi ces pensées avec le roux.**

 **« Je lui ai promis qu'une fois qu'il aura sa première prime, je le retrouverais ».**

Le regard d'Ace se fit lointain, comme s'il revoyait ces moments partagés avec son frère.

 **« Ça veux dire que tu vas partir ? » demanda Tatch, n'aimant clairement pas l'idée de laisser partir son petit frère, surtout que celui ci était encore hostile avec eux.**

Les autres commandants, ainsi que Barbe Blanche se tendirent. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagés ça. Il semblait normal qu'Ace veuille revoir son frère mais le brun n'avait toujours pas accepté de faire partie de leur famille et le laisser partir était un risque pour eux de ne jamais le revoir.

Shanks sourit comprenant la réaction de ceux qu'y se considéraient comme une grande famille. Ils étaient sur de ne jamais revoir Ace s'il partait maintenant, Shanks lui n'en était pas aussi sur. Il avait bien vu le comportement du jeune, certes hostile mais pas vraiment méprisant. Il savait qu'il y aurait encore du chemin à faire pour qu'Ace appelle un jour Barbe Blanche père mais il ne s'en inquiété pas trop, il savait qu'Ace serait entre de bonnes mains ici.

Le capitaine roux vit Ace le regard perdu, visiblement il n'avait envisager cela. Il l'attira à lui pour l'emmener un peu plus loin.

 **« Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de partir hein ? » lui murmura le capitaine, semblant ignorer les regards noirs derrière son dos.**

 **« Bi...Bien sur que si que je veux partir ! Je veux juste tuer Barbe Blanche avant » lui répondit Ace d'un ton qui sonnait faux, même à lui-même.**

 **« Tu n'arrives même pas à y croire toi même » rit Shanks**

 **« De toute façon, une fois qu'ils apprendront pour mon père... » soupira Ace d'un air battu.**

Shanks attira à lui le fils de son capitaine et frottant doucement son dos voulant le rassurer.

 **« Barbe Blanche se moque bien du sang qui coule dans tes veines, tout ce qui importe est ce que tu es ! Arrête de laisser l'image de ton père t'empêcher de vivre pleinement. »**

 **« Mais il était son ennemi... »**

 **« Pas vraiment un ennemi, plutôt un adversaire. Le capitaine et le vieil moustachu se respectaient l'un et l'autre. »**

* * *

Ace sourit à Shanks. Celui ci avait raison, Ace enviait cette famille. Il voulait en faire partie mais l'identité de son paternel, devoir appeler Barbe Blanche père et partager son histoires avec ces ''frères'' le freinait un peu. Il avait appris il y a longtemps le rejet et en avait peur. Il avait peur d'espérer pour être déçu et avoir mal après. Mais pour une fois, il avait vraiment envie d'y croire et d'essayer. Oui, il avait envie de faire partie de cet équipage qui s'appelait famille.

Shanks resta encore un peu sur MobyDick avant de repartir en mer.

Ace et les autres regarder son bateau partir à l'horizon.

 **« Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas voir ton frère lui aussi ? Vous avez l'air proche tous les 3. » déclara Thatch.**

 **« Lui aussi a fait un promesse à Luffy. Il n'est pas encore temps pour eux de se réunir. »**

Tatch n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus, se doutant que le jeune homme n'en dirait pas plus à ce sujet. C'était déjà beaucoup qu'il ait répondu à sa question sans aucun mépris ni sarcasme dans sa voix.

Peu à peu, l'équipage partit soit rejoindre leur cabine ou reprendre leur poste. Tous étaient heureux mais tout de même un peu surpris qu'Ace soit toujours à bord, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il parte avec le roux pour rejoindre son frère. Mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre.

Ace se doutait que l'équipage se posait des questions à son sujet. Après tout, pendant 2 mois, il n'avait fait que répété qu'il voulait partir, qu'il les détestait et là il restait volontairement ici alors que le Yonko lui avait proposé de l'emmener voir Luffy.

Sa discussion avec le Yonko avait quelque peu effacer ces doutes et peurs face à Barbe Blanche. D'un coup, toutes les raisons qu'il s'était imaginé afin de faire entrave à son envie de rejoindre l'équipage s'étaient peu à peu dissoutes. Il lui en restait tout de même, la principale étant son père mais même celle ci semblait s'être un peu effacé.

Ce soir, il se promit que ce soir il irait voir Barbe Blanche.

* * *

C'était pourtant simple, il n'avait qu'à frapper et entrer...Alors pourquoi sa main tremblait ?

Ace se trouvait actuellement devant la porte de la cabine de Barbe Blanche, à chaque fois, sa main se levait afin de frapper contre le bois dure mais quelques centimètres avant d'atteindre sa cible, son poing gelé. Il n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi ? Il n'en était pas sur. Tout ce bousculait dans sa tête. Des tas de scénarios possibles tournaient en ce moment dans sa tête, tous plus tragique et sanglant les uns que les autres.

 **« Entre Ace, il commence à faire froid dehors » gronda la voix rauque du capitaine du navire.**

Ace maudit dans sa barbe inexistante, se demandant depuis combien de temps le vieil était au courant qu'il se tenait devant sa porte.

Il finit par rentrer, d'un bas hésitant pour trouver Barbe Blanche allongé sur son lit, un baril d'alcool à la main.

 **« Viens t'asseoir fils » lui dit l'homme.**

 **« Je ne serais sûrement plus ton fils dans quelques minutes » grogna doucement Ace mais assez fort que le capitaine l'entende.**

 **« Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ? »**

Ace regarda le vieil homme, et prit une grande respiration essayant de rassemblant tout le courage qu'il possédait. Il savait que dans les minutes qui allait suivre, tout son avenir en dépenserait.

De son côté, Barbe Blanche se doutait que le jeune homme vienne le voir, il était néanmoins surpris que se soit si tôt. Il se doutait en voyant agir ainsi son futur fils qu'il allait enfin lui dire les raisons de ces nombreux refus à faire partie de sa famille et à l'appeler père.

 **« Je... » bégaya Ace. « Mon nom complet est Portguas D Ace mais en vérité..mon nom de naissance est Gol D Ace » finit-il en fermant les yeux.**

Le vieil homme regardant le brun fermer les yeux, visiblement attendant l'explosion et sûrement le rejet de sa part. Certes il était surpris mais beaucoup de choses s'éclaircit brusquement devant lui : les raisons de sa proximité avec le roux, son refus d'avoir un père ou de parler de sa famille de naissance et surtout cet air de déjà vu qu'il avait en regardant le jeune Ace.

Celui ci était dans un état nerveux pas possible. Il se retenait de lever la tête et d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder le mépris de l'homme. Mais il releva comme même les yeux en entendant résonner le rire du capitaine.

 **« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » le ton choqué et désespéré d'Ace calma quelque peu Barbe Blanche. « Il était ton ennemi ! »**

 **« Peu importe qui est ton père fils, nous sommes tous des enfants de la mer ! »**

Ace regarda le vieil homme, d'abord avec un expression choquée, puis confuse et enfin un sourire traversa son visage. Le capitaine en fut heureux, enfin un sourire.

 **« Deviens mon fils » lui déclara Barbe Blanche « Rejoins notre famille »**

 **« Oui...oui P...désolé je peux pas » dit vaincu Ace, les yeux baisés.**

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà un grand pas que tu a fais vers nous » ria le vieil homme en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Ace. « Bienvenue dans la famille ».**

Famille...il aimait ça, avoir des personnes sur qui compter. Certes, il ne comptait pas parler de sa filiation au Roi des Pirates tout de suite à l'équipage mais l'acceptation de Barbe Blanche...de Po..Pops l'aidait à prendre confiance. Il était sur qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour appeler à haute voix le capitaine ainsi mais celui ci était patient, voulant véritablement qu'Ace deviennent un de ces fils.

 **« Alors c'était ça qui te faisait si peur. » déclara une voix derrière lui.**

Ace se retourna dans la crainte et vit une ombre contre le mur s'approcher de lui révélant Marco. Ces paroles lui revinrent en tête. Ce n'était pas une question, juste un déclaration.

 **« Tu...tu as entendu quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il légèrement tremblant.**

 **« Tout » lui répondit Marco se rapprochant de lui. « Quand je t'ai vu partir vers la cabine de Pops je t'ai suivi, je pensais que tu allais encore une fois essayer de le tuer. »**

 **« Et...sa ne te fait rien... » demanda Ace baissant la tête, trouvant le pont d'un coup beaucoup plus intéressant que le blond devant lui.**

 **« Non »**

Marco s'approcha de celui qui était maintenant son petit frère et releva son menton.

 **« Il serait injuste de te juger par rapport à ton père...encore plus sachant que tu ne l'a jamais connu. »**

 **« Merci » murmura Ace posant inconsciemment sa tête contre l'épaule de Marco.**

 **« Bienvenue dans la famille petit frère » sourit le phénix en le serrant dans ces bras.**

 **« J'ai jamais été un petit frère...c'était toujours la place de Luffy »**

 **"Tu t'y habitueras" ria Marco**

Oui Ace se dit en regardant Marco rire, il s'y habituerait surement.

 **FIN**

Petite note : Oyaji signifie père ou papa en japonais ;)

Voilà voilà ma première histoire :) Je vous en supplie, pardonnez moi les fautes d'orthographes mais j'ai beau essayé de me relire 40 000 fois, il reste toujours des fautes.

Écrivez moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensait :)


End file.
